Cursed 'Sealed' Fate
by Dick Rash
Summary: Broken, lonely, and with no hope; Naruto was forced to grow and to throw away his 'childish' ideals. He grew and faced what was thrown to him, only to get worse and bitter in the inside. AU. LOTS of character deaths. So, be warned...


Naruto woke up with pain racking throughout his body. He could tell from the first moment he tried to open his eyes' that he was slumped down beside a wall. He opened one eye then the other, only barely able to creak both out. However, even with his eye squinted, he couldn't see much with everything around him blurry. The red paint, however, that decorated around the room was the only thing that he was able to see through his blurry vision.

And he didn't like it.

He tired to open his eyes' even further, but he found it, too, hard. He managed to opened them both a few more centimeters and realized, from his position, that the red paint was more darker than it seems, and more... fresh.

He tired to look around but winced when his neck did not allow him to turn. He groaned a bit and decided to push himself up. He found that hard as well, but not as hard as turning his neck. He forced more muscle and chakra to his arms and pushed himself up, with much difficulty in his part. But as he pushed, he kept his eyes close to distract himself from the pain that was slowly building up throughout his body.

He go up but feel to one knee after the push. He coughed at that moment and coughed again, feeling as dry as he has ever been. In that moment, he opened his eyes.

"WHAT IS THIS!"

He looked at the 'red paint' on the floor and traced it in shock. He slowly twisted his body, his shock overcoming his pain, and gazed in horror.

Flesh and blood decorated the room. The flesh and blood that belonged to his classmates', Naruto realized in horror. To _his _classmates'. How could this have happened? He thought to himself, puke slowly and quickly building up in the pit off his stomach. His eyes' widened to proportions when he felt the puke rush through his stomach to his throat and to his mouth; and finally emptying it out in one quick motion. Why would this happen? Was his other question as he emptied out the last of his lunch.

He took a step back only to trip over something and land on his ass. The shock, too, over baring to stand, he looked down at what he tripped.

"S-Sakura?" Naruto muttered, and half cried. He felt his heart shattering at the sight off his crush's dismembered head. Her eyes' were, but cold. No life, no fire, and not shinny; one of the parts that Naruto loved about her deeply.

He slowly reached out to touch her, even with his finger trembling. "Sakura?" He half whispered again, eyes' gazed with silent tears and his lips trembling with fear, shock, and anger. He was mere inches to touching her when he recoiled back. No! He thought to himself, eyes shut to keep the tears in. I can't do that to Sakura! I have to—I have to—I don't know...

He opened his eyes and flinched at seeing Sakura looking at him with dead eyes'.He scampered backwards and turned his head.

Only to scamper a bit more to the other side, away from the impaled/burned body of his once known rival (to him), Sasuke Uchiha.

Psychologically, Naruto felt extremely fucked up. _Really _fucked up. He turned his head away from Sasuke and looked to his right, only to see Choji, with his stomach wide open and his guts close by. And again, Naruto puked. He shut his eyes with force and hit himself in his head with enough force to send him to the floor again.

I'm dreaming. I know I'm dreaming. I have to be dreaming. Please, let this be a dream, Naruto thought over and over again, hands clenched on each side of his head. He opened his eyes, a bit slowly, and he was finally able to see clearly around the classroom.

The third row of tables were blown away from the window and some of the debris that exploded inward hit various students in class and busted some of their head wide open. The one who received the most damage was Shikamaru, Naruto noted; his eyes' squinted. His body was slumped over the table with the huge piece of debris right on top of him, sticking out forward and pointing to another, more familiar classmate.

Kiba looked like a hole was blasted right through him. He had one arm and no legs, and his tongue was dangling out of his mouth. Naruto gazed next to him, to see if Akamaru, Kiba's nin—dog, was alive, but the only thing he spotted beside him was a big chunk of flesh and a small white tail, drenched in blood.

Naruto had enough and forced his eyes to wonder on some other parts. He spotted Ino among the many students who were hit with the debris. She, like many of her classmates, were crushed. He moved his head and saw Hinata and Shino, both, with holes in their chest, much like Kiba. They were both lying together, almost like lovers, except Shino was the one on top.

And then he finally looked towards the class entrance and saw _him_. He saw the one, who _he_, Naruto Uzumaki, regarded the most. The _most_! He saw his body, or whats left of it pinned to the wall, much like Sasuke, and with nothing but his body and head intact.

He jerked outwardly, and cried. He let the tears that were, so strongly building up over the past minute and finally let them unleash themselves from his position. Naruto wanted to cry waterfalls, but he knew he couldn't. He could only do this much.

"IRUKA—SENSEI!" Was his strangled, horrified scream... of horror.

He bolt forward only to jerk back. He bolted again only to stumble, trip, roll down the three steps and right to the chalkboard. Right next to his Sensei.

He tired to regain his bearings but he shock it off and quickly scampered to his pinned sensei.

Yet, when he finally made it, he was quick to fall to his knees, eyes rolling to the back of his head, before darkness engulfed his mind in haze.

"I... ru... ka... sen..sssayyy."

* * *

The Anbu behind Naruto slowly regarded the knocked out blond angrily. He looked at the carnage when he arrived inside, and saw the blond, _beast_, alive and well! In his very pit, in his soul, it took every once of will power that he has to not kill the boy. He looked behind him to see six other Anbu operatives stationed around the room, and ten more, with the Hokage, outside.

He turned full, when he saw the Hokage walking up to him ,with a grim, very tired, expression. And for once in his life, even when he knew, he realized how old the Third Hokage looked.

"Report Crane," he heard his Hokage order. He nodded, a bit to himself, more than the Hokage, and spoke.

"Arriving here," Crane began, strain was clearly visible on his pattern of speech. "I found the entire class dead, each killed brutally, and, in cold—blood, if I may add."

Crane was given a look from his Hokage that spoke 'I could see that,' but he could tell that he wouldn't need to comment on it.

"And among the carnage," Crane paused, trying to formulate words that might not seem _contradicting_ to his suspect. "I found Naruto Uzumaki, alive, and next to his." He pointed to Iruka. "Dismembered teacher, Iruka."

Crane saw the Hokage's eyes grow cold and his face hard. Beside that, Crane really couldn't tell what the Hokage might be experiencing. He looked back to see Uzumaki whimpering in pain. But he really didn't care.

"Take him to Anbu cell #351 until further instructions Crane." And with that, Crane watched his Hokage disappear in a gust of leaves. He looked around to see the other operatives cleaning and collecting the bodies scattered around. They made sure to collect the bits of flesh and bone fragments that belonged to their appropriate owner. However, Crane could they, behind their masks', they were grimacing and angry.

"I'll get the boy." Crane declared through it all. He watched as some nodded, while the rest remained silent; and he took tat as a yes. He turned back around, bent down, and picked up Uzumaki by his jumpsuit's collar, before disappearing in the same fashion as the Hokage.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen was an old man, and he felt every one of his many years and then some. To manage and control the sprawling and varied forces of his village was exhausting and consuming. There was a lot to do and never enough time to do it.

With so many things going at once, he had to delegate many tasks that he'd much rather take care of personally. And this situation with Naruto was regrettably one of these tasks. But at least he had a trustworthy and experienced individual he could put in charge of it.

At a quiet signal, one of his ANBU appeared in his office and prepared to receive his orders.

"Spread the word through ANBU that all agents should be on the look-out for Jiraiya. Regardless of what he is doing, he is to report back to me for a special assignment."

The masked hunter bowed and with a quiet "_Hai_, Hokage-sama!" vanished again.

The Hokage sighed and puffed on his pipe, thought about all the civilians under his protection, and hoped that his faith in Naruto was not misplaced.

Though, he idly wondered what would happen know. He knew that when the news got out, everybody in Leaf wonder be out for blood. Especially the clan heads. Sarutobi grimaced at that. He knew they would seek retribution, which meant: instant death, or maybe a painful one.

He knew that Naruto didn't do it. However, he also knew that the villager's blind anger and already mistrust will lead to his innocence taken away. Yet, for the god of him, he hoped that Naruto would be let out in one piece.

He slumped his shoulders. He knew, that when _it _happens, there was nothing he could do to help. He's a leader, and he needs to set an example, or else fear the villagers' and ninjas' trust taken away. As much as he hated it. Naruto was going to be nothing but a scapegoat, once more.

* * *

Naruto really didn't know what to think of his situation. Should he laugh bitterly at the world? Should he just let it all wash over him until he finally kills himself? No, he can't do that. He was restrained. There was nothing he could do, or move. He was nothing but a vegetable stuck in nothing but a hollow husk of his former self.

It felt like years since he was suck in his 18' by 15' inch cell. The only thing in his cell was the floor, the walls, and a single door. There were no windows to wonder if whether if it was night or day. He couldn't count as a result.

He briefly wondered why he was placed in such a confinement. However, he had an ominous suspicious why. They, the villagers, and everybody else, maybe even the Hokage, believed that he, that _he_, murdered his classmates. He could never do that. And how could he even do that?

Staring at the door, he heard it open. Two Anbu operatives walked in with a strange looking man behind them. The man had no mask, unlike the Anbu, and he held no look of _that _like the villagers. He had nothing but a blissful smile on his face—that could be considered a smirk. Naruto took a brief glance at him before looking at the two Anbu who grab him by both arms and proceed to drag him out the cell, and through the dim hall.

"Where am I going?" Naruto asked meekly. It was a rhetorical question, of course. He had a slight idea where he was going, but he wanted to know for certain. He continued to look at the Anbu, his eyes' pleading for his answer, before he heard behind...

"You're going to the Main Council to discuss your punishment!"it was slightly disturbing for theblond on how cheerful he sounded; however, he could also hear his silent laughter echoing throughout his head. The silent "Ku Ku Ku Ku" driving him insane, more so than he already is.

A satisfied by the answer, yet disturbed, Naruto looked down as he continued to allow the Anbu to drag him through the hall until the door at the end was met.

They exited the prison, and flicked away a second later. They arrived in a huge Japanese style Court House, filled with people throughout the court, and even outside the door as well.

They gasped in surprise at who they saw.

"It's him!" One yelled through the crowd, his voice filled with bitterness.

"YOUFUCKING MONSTER! YOU KILLED MY ONLY DAUGHTER!" The one who screamed that, was also the one trying to rush at Naruto. But the Anbu stationed around made sure nothing happened.

Naruto glanced at the tear stained, face filled with anger, mother and his face dropped. 'But I didn't do it,' Naruto whispered more to himself. He knew that even if he said it, it wouldn't be believed, not for a second.

"I KNEW WE SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU! YO FUCKING KYUBI INCARNATE!"

Now that got to him. He didn't want to be associated with a demon like that, but being called it's incarnate left him feeling bitter and empty. Why? He wondered. And why Kyūbi?

The Anbu, Naruto, and the smiling—creepy-man entered the court house and slammed the door. Naruto though felt as though the temperature in the court was far more worse than the one outside. He glanced shyly at every councilman, councilwoman, and finally glanced at the Shinobi clan heads. He saw there faces filled with rage and hate.

And to him, Naruto, they looked distorted beyond belief.

"Naruto," he heard the Hokage speak, his voice hard, cold, and emotionless. Beside him sat his old teammates, and behind him stood the crippled old man, Danzö.

"You have been charged with the murder of all of your classmates and your teacher, Iruka, a chunin, a ninja of this village, a village who has both protected and given you warmth throughout the year. How do you plead?"

Naruto tried to form a word but found he couldn't. What could he say? Where they even going to believe him? He didn't even know himself!

"I—I," Naruto gulped, hands behind his back and trembling. He bit his lip and looked down, refusing to look at anybody. "I didn't do it."

"And what evidence do you have that supports your claim?" The Hokage asked in the same tone.

"I am but a mere academy student, the 'dead—last' of the academy students. How could I even murder my classmates and teacher who each, in their own individual skill, are better than me?"

Naruto heard most of the people inside snort. He could feel their glares and their undying malice directed toward his back.

He wanted to disappear.

"Naruto Uzumaki," the Hokage's voice boomed. "What you might not know, you harbor a great and powerful demon deep in you!..."

Naruto didn't like where this was going.

"...This demon has slaughtered many of us in the past. And now, I fear that _it's influence_ has reached your psyche and twisted your mind to kill. And so, I deem you to be unstable and prone to corruption!"

Naruto's eyes snapped up in horror.

"And so, your punishment, is death!"

"WHAT? BUT I! I, I didn't do it! And I'm not unstable! Everybody is prone to corruption! Death? I didn't do it!"

And then it snapped. The clan heads had enough and each of them rushed down and were all going to deliver a fatal strike to Naruto, but a huge gust of wind sent them all flying. They looked back to see the Hokage looking at them coldly.

"Wait till his execution date," he spoke softly. He signaled for Anbu, and they took the rambling, struggling, and yelling blond away.

With him gone, the Hokage turned to look at each of the clan heads, who were looking at where Naruto disappeared with bloody murder. It looked like they wanted to talk but they couldn't. They didn't want to. When the death of their child's murder happens then they'll talk. They're clan heads, leaders, they should act like one, and they understood that. But they didn't understand it much it seemed.

* * *

Sent to the most dangerous prison was not what Naruto wanted. No, he wanted something more humane. He wanted to be free. He didn't do anything. He was innocent. His case was closed and all of it ended.

He stood next to a wall, beside him stood three other inmates, as they were being addressed by a fishnet wearing, purple-haired lady.

He silently glanced at her when she stopped in front of him.

"So you're Naruto Uzumaki?" He felt his inmates stare shift to him. It seemed that even inmates know who he is. And he found it ironic. He wanted to be recognized. And now he's recognized... as a cold—blooded murder.

"Yes," Naruto answered pitifully. He side glanced and saw some of them snort in amusement. It seemed that they thought he was bigger if he slaughtered his own class. Guess they were wrong in that regard, Naruto noted dryly.

The purple—haired lady smirked. "Well, know that you all know. Do any of you have any questions?"

"Yeah! I wanna know how big those tits are!" Naruto heard the one to his right say bluntly, a huge grin adorning his face.

"C-cup," she replied instantly. "Anything else?"

No one spoke.

"Good. Eagle, take them to their cell."

"Hai."

* * *

Inside the prison, in the wardens office sat the same man who visited Naruto with the two Anbu. He had an evil gin on his face as he studied Naruto Uzumaki's profile. He wondered slightly how he survived. Maybe it was the Kyūbi? But that was smashed when he saw him in the cell. He had _his _markings, the markings only he knew.

His smirk grew. He knew what had to be done. But the only questioned remained was: why? Why would he kill a class of academy students? Only to leave one alive. It didn't make sense. Yet, it didn't matter. This actually worked in his favor.

And he likes that.

He liked his lips, his tongue stretching out more so than any other person, and closed his eyes. I may have a new body, yet, he thought to himself. His eyes opened to reveal his slitted yellow eyes. Ku Ku Ku Ku...

* * *

**Found this story on my school's profile hard drive, it dated: **_**Last edited 9/10/10. **_**It seems I wrote this some time ago. So, fuck it. I decided to post it after I sent it to my hotmail for downloading. Posted now since I just realized. He he...** Anyways thanks! Don't know when next update happens, my arm is slowly getting better. So, maybe next week I'll be able to type again.

See ya!


End file.
